


a day off

by risottos_peach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, Horny Armin, Oral Sex, this one is pretty tame as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risottos_peach/pseuds/risottos_peach
Summary: "Ready for a day well spent?" He whispered, and chuckled, emboldened when he noticed his words made you shiver and nuzzle deeper into his warmth."I am... so what do you wanna do?" Despite the blush arousal brought to your face, you still wanted to play innocent. Armin liked that, liked it a lot.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Kudos: 80





	a day off

**Author's Note:**

> written for my friend's birthday. you can find me on tumblr as risottos-peach and support me from there!

"...and Armin!" Hanji loudly declared, to what he sprung to his feet, saluting. "Yes!"

"Dismissed, Arlert. You can have a day off today." Armin couldn't believe his ears. Was he... dreaming? "Ma'am?" His voice was a bit shaky toward the last vowel, but Hanji just waved her hand again, moving on to Jean's duties. He felt his knees go weak. A day off, that aligned with your own day off?

Armin could feel himself grinning lightly, your gaze already intently seeking his own out. Armin felt warmth reach underneath his skin, all the way from his heart and nervousness, and deeper. He felt it wash over his brain and lead into his legs, and he thought you must feel the same. He could tell, by the way you sprung off away from the others and towards him, to hold his hand. 

"Ready for a day well spent?" He whispered, and chuckled, emboldened when he noticed his words made you shiver and nuzzle deeper into his warmth. Ever since he became the Colossal Titan, Armin burned that much hotter, and an upside was that you'd automatically cuddle into him to death whenever you had the opportunity to be near him like that.

"I am... so what do you wanna do?" Despite the blush arousal brought to your face, you still wanted to play innocent. Armin liked that, liked it a lot. "Well, I don't have something concrete in mind-"

"You said you wanted to check out the books Onyankopon brought with him... now you have the time."   
Ah. You were trying to be considerate. Armin's heart beat all the faster. "You know I can do that whenever... come now, let's go to our place."

On the way back to your current residence, Armin was lost in thought, admiring your features, mostly. He liked the arch of your eyebrow, the way you talked about Sasha's newest reccomendations from Nicolo, the curve of your smile when it blessed your face with brightness just like that of the sea foam, or early, first snow, familiar and fleeting as a whispy and colorful feather.

He kissed your cheek, letting his lips boldly drift to your lips to lock into a sweet kiss he wouldn't be allowed to share outside with you, tasting the fruit you nibbled on before your day's end. "You're so cute like this..." he whispered, keening when your fingers tangled in his blonde hair and pulled him down again. "Easy, easy," he chuckled into your lips, and you moaned into his at a particularly devilish swipe of his tongue. You loved when Armin loosened up like this, and it was clear he had some pent up energy to unleash, that is, that of it that wasn't squandered during endless training and rounds in your squad. 

All that and you've just been at the entrance. Armin realized how horny he was all this time- how long it had been since you've been alone, had sex, loved each other physically yet still remained the most intimate and loving two creatures on that Earth, no matter how big or small it turned out to be. 

"Ah-" he moaned out softly, unable to express a single desire verbally, opting to regress to acting it out, knowing you'll understand as well. He picked you up, feeling stronger than usual, the bothersome belts thankfully not obstructing your soft skin today, or he'd have ripped them off altogether. He dumped you on the bed like a sack, without his usual gentlemanliness, but his ocean blue eyes have been alight with such passion you wouldn't have been able to refuse him even rougher treatment than that. "A-Armin- ah- oh, fuck, Armin," he couldn't shut you up once he started kissing down your neck, nibbling on the most sensitive spots he knew by heart, from all those trysts, rushed as not to be seen by comrades and superiors alike. Sneaking around paid off, Armin thought as the buttons on your pristine shirt flew and he could kiss your pretty collarbones and dedicate himself to the precious slips of skin while feeling your fingers scratch at his sensitive scalp, making the pressure in his pants all the harder to withstand. 

"You- please touch me more," he rasped, raising himself back up again while never taking his hands away from your soft skin, letting them dig into the small of your back and make you jolt into his feverish kisses, riddled with spit that he licked off your bottom lip as he rushed to kiss down your belly and to the place he really itched to put his mouth at. The edge of your hipbone burned with his lips as he moaned into the skin, eyes clouded whenever he looked up. "You smell so good- you feel so- oh, fuck," he shivered when you tilted your knee to rub it into his crotch, indulging in the way his muscular arms flexed to not fall atop you. You loved hearing Armin curse- always so pristine, but what a rush to hear him beg or shout. 

"Don't you think you have the upper hand," his voice got darker, as did his eyes, and he shoved your legs apart with but a simple thrust of his hips, knowing you wouldn't think to move your arms now that he'd gotten serious. A confident smile played upon the edges of his lips, and when he took his top off, he could let himself snake his hand underneath the rim of your underwear while the other played with the buttons of your pants. "Don't you think you should be a bit kinder to me, as I intend to really eat you out as you deserve?" You couldn't even speak under the intensity of his gaze, throat taken by his size- not in height nor in bulk, but how large Armin felt in that instant. 

Shrinking to yield, when he pressed your bare torsos together, he reached to kiss your jaw, letting his hands make quick work of all the seams and buttons and tug off your burdensome pants before he pinned your wandering wrists above your head- leaving you to only imagine how immaculate would be the image of his back muscles flexing, over and over again as he leaned over you and teased your slick pussy with ineffective, teasing grinds. Bastard. 

"Armin! Oh- you- you shouldn't tease- fuck-" 

"I shouldn't?" His face was completely joyful, contrasting his voice, "Maybe, but I call the shots here," his breathy voice got farther away from your ears, and you glued your eyes open in time to watch him nose along the seam of your panties and press his fingers to the wetness that gathered. "So needy already-" he was grinding himself into the bed, impatient himself. "Can't wait to taste you," you moaned at the kiss he gave, even over your panties, it still felt too much – felt like a shock of fire throughout your body. 

You clamped your legs around his neck, surprised at his assertiveness, and the bold circles he rubbed into your pained clit, making your voice come out ragged, and as you rushed to put a hand over your mouth, he slapped his own over it, pulling it down over your belly to keep it in his iron grasp while he suckled at your clit through the soaked fabric, complimenting how good you taste. 

The way your nails caught onto his skin set him aflame: maddened by it, he tore at the fabric without a second thought and revealed the heated skin beneath, licking a broad strip all the way to your pelvic bone. He grasped the meat of your thighs and you could feel his teeth at your pussy lips, before he plunged his tongue inside, finally licking fast and hard and letting you have what you wanted. Your thighs felt so good around his head- he couldn't resist the way you clenched around the wet muscle and he needed to feel you do the same around his fingers while he sucked your rosy clit. Dragging his calloused fingers through your slit, he teased you enough to dip them right in, and felt the smoothness of your insides in tandem with the sweetness of your juices. His hair was tickling your belly, squirming as you were, and you couldn't warn him fast enough that you were about to cum. It just built until Armin followed the last, manic swerve of your hips with his mouth, sucking with abandon and making his fingers drive faster and faster inside until you just couldn't even scream – a garbled noise exited your lips and you thrashed in his grip- the orgasm blinding and potent and the coming down not nearly enough. Armin wasn't mean, thankfully, kittenish licks on your clit given to calm you and the puffiness of your pussy soothed by the pads of his fingers. 

You could barely keep your eyes open as he kissed his way from your belly up to your neck again, nosing along your jaw and grabbing you by the chin to lower your eyes down to his. 

"Something tells me we're gonna have a lot of fun on our day off."


End file.
